My Sunshine
by lost soul of hobi
Summary: A compilation of stories/imaginations of dating Jung Hoseok! No, the short stories won't have some kind of sequence to them so I apologize in advance! I also apologize if it's not the best; this is my first time doing fanfiction...but nonetheless, I certainly hope you enjoy!


I putz around the single room apartment as I wait for Hoseok's text. Curious as to what the time is, I reach for my phone and press the circular home button. Even in the dimly lit room, the bright screen flashes me and I cringe; quickly lowering the brightness in order to prevent my eyesight from getting any worse than it already was.

The time reads 3:57 AM.

I set my phone down on the table in front of me and stare at it, willing it to send me a text from him. Eventually, I quit and let out a defeated sigh.

Originally, we had planned to spend the day together in celebration of our two year anniversary. I was ecstatic, basically just brimming with joy. Due to our busy schedules, me always working and his on-the-go schedule, we rarely ever saw each other and yet for one day, we would have some time to ourselves. However, just as I was getting ready to head out to meet him, he called me and had to cancel. I was dejected, but I understood; this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. I'll finish everything quickly and come spend the rest of the day with you, okay? Wait for me." His words continuously echoed through my head as I sat cross legged on the floor. The day was well over now and a new one had already begun yet there was still no sign of Hoseok. My heart ached and I bit back tears that began to form at the corners of my eyes. Even if it was just for a second, I wanted to be with him.

"Hoseok-ah, you idiot. Where are you?"

As if Hoseok had heard me, his ringtone breaks the silence and fills the air; sending my heart into shock. My heart beat rapidly, but immediately, I regain my composure and answer his call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Y/N!" Upon hearing the sound of his voice, I melted and a big smile formed on my face. Whatever fatigue or sadness I felt earlier completely diminished. "Y/N, did you wait for me?"

"Idiot, what do you think?"

"I know you did. Because I know you love me." Hoseok laughed, and in the back I hear the other boys cringe and shout out playful teases as someone grabs the phone from him.

"Y/N, it's Jimin. The others are currently holding Hobi Hyung as I speak with you. I just want to apologize for keeping Hobi Hyung away. Do you know that all he's talked about was you? Y/N, I hope-," Suddenly, Jimin is cut off and someone else speaks. "It's Taehyung, Y/N. I hope you're not angry at Hobi Hyung. Today, he worked extra hard in order to finish early! Ah, but how are you? Have you eaten din-,"

"Ahh, what are you saying? It's four in the morning. Of course she's already eaten dinner!" A burst of displeasure at Taehyung's question explodes and again, the phone finds a new owner.

Jin's windshield wiper laugh fills my ears as I hear Hoseok arguing with the others for his phone. "Y/N, I have the phone now. I have a new joke for- wait don't take the phone! Why won't you let me tell my joke-!"

I can't stop laughing as the chaos on the other side ensues while the phone continuously switches among the seven boys. Eventually, it finds its way back to its original owner.

"Y/N, the others are crazy so- alright, alright- I'm going to hang up, but- Jin Hyung, you already talked with Y/N- don't worry, okay? I'm coming soon."

Even with the interruptions from Jin, his words envelope me and a warm feeling sets in my heart. For his sake, I end the call and set my phone back onto the table. Finally at ease, I lay my head down in my arms and continue to wait for him. Soon. Hoseok will be here soon...

As if someone had pricked me with a needle, I jerk awake. How could I possibly have fallen asleep? I can barely open my eyes past a squint as they slowly adjust to the dawning light that was now peeping into the room. As I sit up and scan the room for Hoseok, something falls from my shoulders and onto the floor.

"Yah, I put my jacket on you and you disregard it like that?" Coming from behind, Hoseok wraps his arms around me and places his head on my shoulder. "I guess you can just wear me then. How does that sound?"

I nod my head in agreement. "Yes, let me wear you so that I can take you with me everywhere I go." I wrap my arms around his and relish in the feel of his embrace as the scent of his favorite cologne slowly intoxicates me. Finally, Hoseok was here.

"Okay!" He breaks me out of my bubble. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never take me off so that I can always stay close to your heart just as you are always close to mine." He extends his arms in front of me and shoots me some finger hearts.

I burst out laughing at his cheesiness and barely manage to push words out of my mouth. "Wah, Hoseok-ah, who did you learn that from? It was Jin, wasn't it?"

"Hehe, yeah. The others said it'd probably make you cringe, but I knew it'd make you laugh." He tightens his arms around me again and lets out a deep breath.

"Tired? I heard you worked _extra_ hard today."

He slowly nods his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be! I'll grab you my pillow so you can sleep." I begin to pull his arms away, but he tightens his grip instead.

"Y/N, are you disappointed?"

I shook my head. "Maybe at first, but you're here now. How can I complain?"

Hoseok releases me and pushes the table away with his foot; creating enough space for him to worm his way underneath. "Today, I was selfish and made you wait for me. So I'm going to be selfish once more and use your lap instead." He lays down and places his head on my lap like a child then flashes me his beautiful heart shaped smile before closing his tired eyes.

"Oh my," I brush his hair out of his face and poke his cheek. "How did this little boy get here? I should call his brothers and have them pick him up, don't you think?."

Hoseok crosses his arms and playfully glares up at me; his mouth turning into the cute little t-shirt that forms whenever he pouts. "I don't want to."

I can't help but giggle at his reaction. To comfort him, I stroke his soft brown hair. "Alright, alright."

Hoseok stares at me as his once pouty lips break into a soft smile. "Y/N, I love hearing you laugh." He closes his sleepy eyes once more; mumbling just before he dozes off. "Your laugh is one of my most favorite sounds in the whole wide world so only let me hear it, okay?"

I snort in playful disbelief. "Aish, this crazy guy. Falling asleep yet he's still saying silly things." But I can't prevent myself from smiling at his words. I loved his childish way of being so possessive of me. "You silly guy. Don't you know you're the only one who can make me laugh like this anyway?"

As time goes on, the sunlight quickly fills the small room. The rays from the sun beam onto Hoseok's figure; making him seem even more angelic as he sleeps while I continue to stroke his hair and stare in wonder at the man who laid in front of me. Nothing had gone the way we'd planned, but having Hoseok so close to me now made all of the disappointment disappear. Even though I knew that soon his manager would call and Hoseok would have to return to his dorm, I didn't wake him up. It was so simple and yet in this moment, I was more than content.


End file.
